


Deceit Sneezing One-Shots! (Inspired by Tumblr Posts)

by InsecureSneezer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Allergies, Feather Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Pollen allergies, Roceit - Freeform, Sneezing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Why Did I Write This?, just a bunch of dorky bois, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecureSneezer/pseuds/InsecureSneezer
Summary: so uh yeah. i came across some tumblr posts and was inspired to write some dorky fluffy stuff! links to the posts will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter. if you haven't guessed yet, this is meant for sneeze fetishists; HOWEVER, this can totally be read by vanillas as well! i mean, it's not exactly weird sneeze-smut. i keep that to myself. just shut up and take my fluff and let it make you happy dammit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://sandersidesquotes.tumblr.com/post/177671479116/deceit-sneezes-patton-oh-my-god-deceits

Deceit stared at the TV in front of him, blinking disinterestedly. Virgil sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from the snake-faced side as he could get, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. Patton was nearby, dusting some bookshelves that weren’t often used. Thomas kept his books in _much_ better places, such as on the floor, or under his bed, or shoved into random corners. A cloud of dust rose around the Morality side, but he didn’t seem to mind - or even notice. Deceit turned his attention back to the TV, but it had moved on to a commercial. He sighed quietly, crossing his legs. 

A few minutes passed. Patton opened a window to let the dust out.  
And that was when it all started. 

Deceit’s breath hitched, the first warning of what was to come. He sniffed, a little confused. Then his nostrils began to burn. He raised a hand, the motion a little jerky. Then he sneezed, pressing his face into the crook of his arm, body snapping forward. “Ehh’ _TCH_ IU!”  
“Oh my god,” Patton laughed, hiding a smile behind his hand. “Deceit’s dabbing.”  
Deceit glared at him. “I am not, I have aller- _hhh_ \- allergies.” Already, he could feel another sneeze building up in his sinuses. He raised a gloved hand and massaged the bridge of his nose, trying his best to hold it in. 

“Ooh, he’s gonna do it again.” Virgil said, laughter in his tone. “Fuckin’ hit it snake.”  
“Shut- _hehh_ \- shut up.” Deceit hissed, pinching his nostrils shut. The action didn’t help. Finally, he gave in, realizing that he couldn’t fight the sneeze any longer. But there was something he could do. As he sneezed, he ducked his face into the crook of his arm again, but this time he raised the other arm too, performing a true dab. Patton and Virgil cheered.  
“I _love_ both of you.” Deceit grumbled, pulling his cape over his face.  
“Aww, he loves us.” Patton giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://luarpice.tumblr.com/post/180080618525/this-is-my-favorite-hc

Deceit sat on the mindstage, listening to Roman’s newest idea for a play. The Creativity side was always coming up with these sorts of things, and as Deceit was an actor, in a way, who better to ask for an opinion on it?  
“So.. what do you think?” Roman questioned, a bit excitedly. Deceit smiled.  
“I _hated_ that singing part. It was _horrible_. But I _don’t_ think you should revise a few of the lyrics.”  
Roman raised an eyebrow. “Which ones?”  
Deceit sat up and leaned over, craning his neck to get a better look at the pages inside the bright red binder that Roman held. He pointed out the lyrics, and Roman nodded.   
“You’re right. Good thing I already have some ideas!” Roman chirped. A quill appeared in his hand - dramatic as ever - and he raised it with a flourish, beginning to scribble on the paper. 

Unfortunately, Deceit happened to be in the path of that flourish. The long feather brushed against the underside of his nose, sending waves of tickles washing through his sinuses. He sat back quickly, folding his legs. He raised a gloved fist to his nose, his eyelids fluttering shut as his breath hitched like mad, his shoulders tensing. Roman looked up from the sheet of lyrics, concern furrowing his brow.   
“Dee? Are you alright?”   
Deceit didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He was too busy fighting the desperate urge to sneeze; only a few seconds passed before he lost the battle. His head snapped forward, but his hand didn’t move, and Roman watched as Deceit essentially punched himself in the face. 

Deceit reeled backward, flailing in surprise as Roman cracked up, giggling hysterically.   
“Oh my god,” the Creative side said between laughs. “Are you okay?”  
“ _Don’t_ shut up!” Deceit hissed, folding his arms angrily and turning away. Roman just laughed harder. Deceit pouted at him.  
“I’m sorry! It’s just- you just punched yourself!” Roman cackled. “In the face!”   
“Yeah, I _don’t_ know.” Deceit snapped, but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone, and he couldn’t help but smile as Roman continued giggling.


End file.
